pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixar Wiki:Current Events
Current Events is a central discussion page for topics that don't fit on an article's talk page. Please remember to sign your posts like this ~~~~ with four tildes. Each reply should be indented with one more colon than the previous entry so as to facilitate a readable dialogue. Topics should concern the administration and structure of the wiki; please consider posting fan discussions, theories and critical reactions to Pixar's content elsewhere on a fandom message board. Toy Story treats How should these be handled? Should there be an individual page for each short, or should there be on listing that adresses all of them? Thanks. SlashMan 00:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I think that having a seperate page for each short would be a good idea. Russelnorthrop 00:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Up'' presskit Does anyone have access to the Disney WDSFilmPR.com website? Supposedly the full presskit with credits are available, but either due to my browser (Firefox), platform (Mac), or operator error I don't see it. I'd like to start working on the credits for the movie. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 01:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I think I know someone who has it. I'll see if I can get a copy. —Scott (talk) 17:30, 9 June 2009 (UTC) User-defined content Besides sound bites, we've recently had a couple of examples of other user links to user/fan works. For instance, Up has a link to a fan-hosted forum. What is everyone's thoughts on this? Should we start allowing links to youtube videos, etc? Cars Die-Cast Line has a number of links to fan-maintained sites. Most of these sites seem to provide information and reference material so seem to be more appropriate. Comments? --Jeff (talk) 04:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes I've seen that quite a few quotes have been added to a variety of pages. Personally, I think quotes are tough for a wiki because they're usually reflective of an individual's favorite lines, which doesn't work for an impartial community. If we're to keep them however, I think they should be reserved for a special section lower in the article. As for now, there are a lot of pages with quotes on the top, and that takes up a lot of browser real estate, especially considering how much the ads already push things down. I'm also not sure about linking them to sound files off-site. Those are tricky to handle because we don't have control over whether or not they're taken down. What do other folks think? —Scott (talk) 19:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not a big fan of character quotes. There have been some well known ones, but generally I agree that they're of a more subjective nature. If we keep them I like moving them down the page (into a Quotes section). As for the sound bites, if they're from non-Disney/Pixar sites I have a concern about that too. Maybe if they're from wiki but otherwise I'd say no, we don't want them. --Jeff (talk) 00:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Edit this page Hi all. The folks with Wikia's quality improvement group are testing a small tweak on the wiki's skin to help bring some attention to the Edit this page button. It's currently believed that the most important link on a wiki is being lost in the collection of tools on the header bar at the top of the page. I inserted some code to the css file as a test to see how this goes. If this is obtrusive or there are questions about it, please let me know. We'll be monitoring how this improves the wiki overall, and hopefully it will be for the better. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey Scott, I like the idea of bringing attention to the Edit link. One thing I notice is that the background behind Edit this page is white whereas the rest of the options (History, Delete, Move, etc) are against a blue background. I think this may have been the way it was before I just never paid much attention. But since you've got my attention :), it makes it look like a tab and that I'm on the Edit this page tab - it doesn't look as much like a link as the others. Maybe it would work better to make it look like the other options (white text on blue background) but keep the larger font weight? — Jeff (talk) 03:16, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::No, I'm wrong, the Edit link was white text against blue background. So what I'm suggesting is leaving it the old way, just use a heavier font weight (like it is now). — Jeff (talk) 03:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Is it just me, or is this just another Wikipedia? Let's please fix this so it is Pixar Wiki, not Wikipedia II. The test wall was renamed the sandbox. That is way too Wikipedia for Pixar Wiki. FLAGFREAK 02:35, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't understand your concern about being Wikipedia. In many ways, this wiki is sort of a spinoff of Wikipedia. Many of our users will be used to the way that Wikipedia works, so it's a good idea for us to keep some of the Wikipedia names. That way, when people come here, they'll feel comfortable editing. :"That's too Wikipedia" isn't a good enough reason. What do you not like about Wikipedia? -- Danny (talk) 02:41, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Disambiguation? I noticed that the page for video releases of Toy Story is called Toy Story Home Video. That seems awkward to me. Since the actual title of the film is Toy Story, and we're going to have all kinds of merchandise for each film, I think we should set things up so we have Toy Story (video), Toy Story (soundtrack), Toy Story (storybook), etc. What does everybody else think? -- Ken (talk) 05:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Just to repeat (from Ken's talk page conversation) my original rationale behind the names, Toy Story Home Video is easier to find in a search and more identifiable as a title I think. Plus it matches with Toy Story Trivia which would look funny as Toy Story (trivia) or Toy Story/trivia. But I see the thinking behind treating them more as disambigs with the the descriptor on parenthesis. That was the idea behind how we did it on Muppet Wiki and things work well that way there. —Scott (talk) 06:04, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't understand your point about it being easier to find in a search. Toy Story Home Video would be a redirect, so a search for that would go to the right place. ::I think article titles should match the name/title of the subject as much as possible, with disambiguations in parentheses afterwards. The name of the video is Toy Story, or The Incredibles, etc. So I think the article should be Toy Story (video), to distinguish it from the film. ::Toy Story Trivia is a different kind of page... that's not a name or a title; it's more like a category. -- Danny (talk) 12:38, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::I'm confused why any trivia would get its own page in the first place. I thought the Muppet movies have their trivia on the movies' pages. Did you make a separate trivia page because there are so many more inside jokes with Pixar movies? -- Ken (talk) 06:33, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That's part of it, yeah. With all the cameos, in-jokes, and re-used animation, those sections will eventually just become too long for the movie pages. Also because Wikipedia specifically discourages Trivia sections, and I want to establish here that it's fully condoned so long as it's done properly (cited, etc). —Scott (talk) 19:59, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, so as far as my original question, I don't know what else to say. I seems like Danny and I like the parenthetical version, and you like the capital letter version. Is there anything more to discuss, or are we stuck? -- Ken (talk) 18:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::If you guys feel strongly about it, I'll certainly go with the consensus. —Scott (talk) 01:29, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, I don't feel right pushing for something, when I'm not going to be here much. I've only seen every Pixar movie once, except for Toy Story 1 and 2, which are the only ones I own. And other than music-related stuff, I can't think of anything else to add. And I would hate to make you rip out everything you've already built. Let's see what Wendy and Andrew think. -- Ken (talk) 01:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :No one's going to weigh your contributions by how many of the DVDs you own. If you think something makes more sense one way over another, your voice is just as good as anyone's :·) —Scott (talk) 01:56, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think capital letters are for names, titles and categories. Everything else is small letters. So it's "Toy Story (soundtrack)" and "Toy Story trivia". If the two of you are going to waffle around about it, then I'll be the guy who says, I feel strongly about this. Ta-dah! -- Danny (talk) 03:13, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::I can always count on you for that :) —Scott (talk) 03:33, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not waffling, but I don't want to feel so strongly about something that something goes back and forth until everybody gets sick of it (and each other). I know that you guys have a bunch of wikis you have to attend to, and I don't want you to feel like every time I'm on here, I'm questioning every little thing. (And by the way, I'm so old, my 2 Toy Storys are on VHS!) I could live with either one, but I just felt that since you decided that the setup on Muppet was a good one, this would be set up the same. But I know Danny had mentioned that some things would be done the same way here, and some things won't be. So I want to save the things I feel really strongly about for Muppet, since I feel like that's my "home". -- Ken (talk) 05:25, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::No, it's totally cool, Ken. I'm really glad you brought this up. You're really good at noticing things that we've missed -- there was a while when you were catching all the mistakes on my Help pages! So it's always good to hear your thoughts; I'm really glad you're on this wiki. -- Danny (talk) 13:47, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, Danny. You know, when I first met you, it was kind of fun to follow you around and look for typos and stuff on your sites. When you were running 4 sites, I could do that. But now that it's more like 20 or 30, it's becoming impossible (at least until I can upgrade to Ken 2.0). So I made a decision a while ago to spend 90% of my time on Muppet, because there's still so much to do there, and later on branch out into other wikis that I know something about. ::::::Thanks, guys! You've got a friend in me! -- Ken (talk) 01:38, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I think that's good. It was nice to have you popping up on the different wikis, but it's more fun when you're following your heart, and writing about stuff that you care about. -- Danny (talk) 14:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Cannon What is this wiki's cannon policy beacause you leave a lot of stuff out. Foreign language Pixar wikis Hey! I'm Elecbullet, an admin over at Community Central. I've compiled a list of foreign-language Pixar wikis. Most of them haven't had enabled to this wiki: I'd like to ask to change that. The wikis, by language First I will list wikis for which interlanguage links exist to this wiki. No action is necessary. *fr: w:c:fr.pixar … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) *ja: w:c:ja.pixar … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) Unlinked languages These wikis are in languages for which no Interlanguage links exist to this wiki. I strongly recommend you have them created! There's two Spanish wikis; only one can be linked. My suggestion is highlighted. *de: (unlinked) w:c:de.pixar … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) *es: (unlinked) w:c:es.pixarland … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) ) • (recent) • (users)}} *it: (unlinked) w:c:it.pixar … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) *nl: (unlinked) w:c:nl.pixar … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) *pl: (unlinked) w:c:pl.pixar … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) *pt-br: (unlinked) w:c:pt-br.pixar … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) *zh-tw: (unlinked) w:c:zh-tw.pixar … (statistics) • ( ) • (recent) • (users) As a CC admin, I'd be happy to set up the links for you, but I want to get some degree of administrator permission first. Can we do this? It'll help boost the popularity of these foreign-language wikis, and contribute to the international community. Elecbullet (talk) 18:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have any problem with doing this. It could be good to have more interlanguage links. Let's see what the other admins think.--Gray Catbird (talk) 20:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Most of these sites are very small, i.e. less than a dozen pages. I think it makes sense to create links for the de and es sites, but all the other ones I'm not so sure about. Maybe just start with those two sites first (de and es). --Jeff (talk) 21:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I can honestly understand reluctance to link to, say, the Italian or Chinese-Taiwan-dialect wikis. I would advocate we be slightly liberal, perhaps including Dutch, but if you'd like to just link to German and Spanish for now I'd be happy to oblige. Just let me know. Elecbullet (talk) 02:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Unless anyone else objects, go ahead and create the links for de, es (w:c:es.pixarland) and nl. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 14:45, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::I took care of it and added the links to the Main Page. You can see the request at Community Central. Elecbullet (talk) 22:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::OK, sounds good. Thanks much!! --Jeff (talk) 23:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC)